


December 5th: Professor Hampton

by PlaceboEffects



Series: 24 days of Coliver [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaceboEffects/pseuds/PlaceboEffects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Oliver is studying to be a teacher in and is doing his placement at Connor's school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 5th: Professor Hampton

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one of the best people in the world. This whole 24 days of Coliver is and she's worth all the good things in the world. I love you, Glitterkitty

Connor couldn't help but to wonder why they were the lab rats. They always had interns practicing on his class and it got annoying at times. Connor wasn't there to help anyone else out, he was there to become the best lawyer he could. Annalise had reminded them that the ones who weren't part of the Keating five would have to do their own placements somewhere. Connor, of course, wouldn't have to find a place. He was doing his own internship with Annalise pretty much every day after school and that was one of the best qualifications you could have from the entire school. Only a lucky few got that opportunity when Annalise was teaching.

 

They had their seats and Connor leaned his chin onto his hand, studying the teacher who stood with his back against them, writing something on the board as he waited for everyone to have their seats.

From the way he was standing Connor could tell he was nervous, at least a bit. He wore a grey jacket with grey suit trousers and his hair was cut short.

 

Connor found himself grinning as he studied the back of the man and Laurel watched him with a raised eyebrow.

”You're seriously not thinking about hitting on the teacher, are you?” she asked with a sceptical voice, to which Connor only grinned widely. ”I don't know what he looks like”

”So that's seriously an option?”

”Of course” Connor grinned.

”You do know he won't grade you, do you?”

”I'll make him give me A's all night long.” Connor watched her with a pleased grin and she just sighed, shaking her head. ”Of course you will” she stated and Connor turned to watch the teacher again, who turned around and pushed his round glasses up further on his nose.

 

”All night long.”

 

Oliver Hampton was the name that read on the board. Professor Hampton. Had a nice ring to it.

 

”I'm Oliver Hampton and I'll be your teacher today”

 

”And in my bed tonight” Connor stated with a pleased look, making Laurel to roll her eyes.

 

”Today we'll talk about the importance of IT and certain very legal hacking-skills if you want to win a case.” His eyes went over the class and Connor could have sworn they got stuck on him for a second longer than the others.

”Be nice to me, I'm new to this” he continued before he had a seat on the teacher desk.

 

”So, does anyone know why it is a good idea to know these skills?” he asked and Connor grinned.

”To impress the teacher?” he asked and Oliver watched him with a smile.

”Yes. To impress the teacher. That's what we're doing here. We're impressing the people who grade us and then we never use the skills again”

 

”Like me and math” Laurel sighed, though Connor didn't listen far too much. Instead he studied the man who'd just stood up for himself. He was surprised, but maybe that was something they covered in teacher's school. It was something that attracted him further though, there was no denying that.

 

”So, does anyone know why it is a good idea to know these skills? Keep in mind that we've already gotten the answer that it is to impress the teacher.”

 

Wez raised his hand. Stupid, always so correct Wez.

”It's important so you don't miss anything. So that people won't manage to hide something by just deleting it” he stated and Oliver nodded. Hmpf, Connor could have thought of that himself. He felt the urge to say that sleeping with people for information worked just as fine, but that probably wouldn't sit well with the teacher.

 

The class went on with Oliver assigning them to try to hack their way to a certain file he'd hidden somewhere online. He had allowed them to ask whenever they wanted help, but he told them he wanted them to work in groups and try to figure it out themselves.

Connor's group was the first one to finish and he had been extremely pleased with himself as he noticed Oliver was impressed. Even more pleased he was with that his group was the only one to succeed.

 

The class felt like it was over before it'd begun, and Connor lingered as the others left. He got everything into his bag, taking his time, before he walked over to the teacher's desk while geting his jacket on.

”Hello. It was a good class.”

”Thanks” Oliver put his notes into his bag, watching Connor with a smile that made him want to lose his mind. He was fucking adorable.

”So, did I do it?” Connor asked and grinned at Oliver's confused impression.

”Impress you, professor”

Oliver watched him, surprised, before he grinned slightly. ”I don't know. Did you?”

”I'd say I impressed you enough to get to take you out to dinner” Connor shot him the widest smile he could, the one that always got him exactly what he wanted, no matter what it was.

”I'd say you're wrong” Oliver smiled though, making Connor shocked to say the least.

”I'm not your teacher, but we still met like this. I don't think it's morally right to go to dinner with you”

”Then what is morally right?” Connor asked, putting his slightly wounded ego aside to watch his so called teacher with an amused look.

”For me to not tell Mrs Keating about this.” Oliver smiled at Connor. ”Excuse me, I've got class” he said and left the room, leaving a least of all confused Connor behind.

 

Connor was used to having what he wanted, especially when it came to men, and he had his eyes on Oliver. It annoyed him that he couldn't have him, so he'd make sure that he could. He had easily gotten to know his schedule and after Oliver's last lesson he stood outside the door, grinning as he walked into the class room in which Oliver was, yet again, gathering his notes.

 

”Did anyone do better than I did?” Connor asked, and Oliver watched him with a raised eyebrow. ”Aren't you supposed to be off by now? Didn't your last class end a couple of hours ago?”

”You know a lot about my schedule for not wanting to go to dinner with me and for being nothing but my teacher” Connor stated, walking over to sit down on the desk casually.

 

Oliver shrugged as he hung his bag over his shoulder. ”Yeah?”

”Yeah” Connor nodded, grinning slightly. ”You know, the door's locked.” His voice was casual as Oliver turned to watch him.

”I don't sleep with students”

”Aren't you a student yourself?” Connor asked and he seemed to have hit right because Oliver got quiet for a second. ”I guess I am.”

 

Connor grinned at that, having him where he wanted him at least in one way. He reached out for the other man's hand, tugging him closer, having his face only inches from his.

 

”You smell nicely” he stated, stroking a thumb over his lower lip before he closed the distance between them in a kiss that started out innocently but quickly grew into something far more needy and sexual.

 

Their jackets came off fast along with their bags and their shirts. Connor's lips traced Oliver's chest, his nipples at the same time as he freed his cock from the fabric that covered it. Oliver's back hit the wooden desk as Connor moved up on top of him.

 

Soon their bodies felt like they were on fire as they moved in perfect synchronization. They were tangled together, Connor moving within his body until they both reached bliss.

 

Connor panted as he pulled back enough to watch the man underneath him.

”I want to see you again, so how about that dinner?”

Oliver nodded quickly. ”Hell yeah”


End file.
